Loving you
by Razorslove
Summary: This is my first story I hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think of it too. This is a story of my Oc and Jake. AleewoodxJake.
1. confessions

Title loving you

Chapter 1 Confessions

Shadow watch out, as Razor shouted across the room.

Before she could duck a bullet riped right through her knee. Dark Kat slowly came up behind her ready to take the final shot to end Shadow's life forever. Shadow looked up from the floor to see dark figure looming over her. Razor and T-bone were held up with the monsters that Dark Kat had released upon them. Shadow started to crawl on her hands and knee's despite the horrible pain shooting up her leg and try to make it to some where safe. But Dark Kat just stepped in front of her and laughed. Razor and T-bone had finished off their monster's and tried to take down Dark Kat before he killed Shadow.

T-bone you take the left side and I'll take the right side, said Razor.

Got it Razor, yelled T-bone.

Razor and T-bone were coming from the front but Dark Kat was to busy to see them coming. Then Razor and T-bone jumped up into the air and pinned down Dark Kat sending the gun flying through the air. Then Razor hit him so hard that he knocked the massive Kat out cold. After that they ran to Shadow who was still on the cold floor holding her knee.

Shadow can you walk, Razor asked.

Yeah I think so, Shadow answered.

T-bone and Razor helped Shadow carefully off the floor. They started their way out of the of the building.

You okay kid, T-bone asked

Yeah I just need a few bandage's and I'll be fine, answered Shadow.

Then Shadow looked at Razor who was looking away like he was hurt by the thing that she had said.

Razor you okay, said Shadow.

I'm fine Shadow nothings wrong, Razor said as he lied to her.

Okay Razor, But if there is something wrong you could always tell one of us.

Okay Shadow I will, answered Razor.

She's right Razor you could always tell one of us because we're your friends and friends will always listen to you Razor, T-bone replied

Thanks guys come on lets get you to medical attention Shadow, said Razor.

They walked down the hall and to the outside world.

This is Ann Gora and the Swat Kat's have just walked out of the building and with a wounded Shadow in their hands.

She ran up to them and stuck the microphone in their face. Ann started to question them.

Shadow are you okay, Ann asked.

I'm fine thanks to T-bone and Razor if they weren't there I would be dead right now.

Thank Kat's that you have such good friends Shadow, Ann replied.

Yeah thank kat's , Shadow answered.

Then the medical team ran up and took Shadow to the ambulance so she could go to the hospital.

Razor and T-bone couldn't go with them in the ambulance so they jumped into the Turbokat and flew to the hospital .

T-bone can I tell you something, Razor asked nervously.

Sure buddy what is it, T-bone answered.

Back in the building I lied there is something wrong, Razor replied.

Okay what is it Razor, T-bone answered.

I think I'm in love T-bone, Razor said.

With who Pal, T-bone replied.

I've fallen in love with Shadow T-bone replied, Razor.

Shadow, T-bone answered.

Yeah I can't stop myself from thinking about it T-bone, Razor answered.

When are you going to tell her Razor, T-bone asked.

I don't know T-bone but don't worry I'll tell her T-bone, Razor answered.


	2. Telling you

Chapter 2 Telling you

Razor and T-bone finally reached the hospital and were waiting in the outside the ER. Thats when the press came in looking for the Swat Kats.

Oh Crud Razor its the press, said T-bone.

Yeah looks like we have to face them T-bone, answered Razor.

Looks like it kiddo, replied T-bone.

They looked at the mob of kat's down the hall only to hear the word there they are. Before they could reach them Enforcers stepped in their way. Then out of the mob was Miss,Briggs when she saw them she ran to them.

T-bone, Razor are you guys okay, Callie questioned.

We're fine Miss,Briggs, T-bone answered.

But not Shadow she's still in there, said Razor.

Why is she in there anyway, Callie questioned.

She was shot in the knee and I think their trying to get it out, T-bone replied.

Whats wrong with Razor T-bone, Callie asked.

He's upset Callie thats all, T-bone answered.

About what T-bone, Callie replied.

It's about Shadow we both are its the first time she's been hurt and we've had to go to the hospital Callie, said T-bone.

Well all I have to say is that they hurry up because the press really wants to talk to you guys, Callie replied.

Thirty minutes later the doctor came out of the ER.

T-bone, Razor, Miss,Briggs we're done you can go in and see her down by the way I'm Dr. Talonson, she said.

Nice to meet you Doc, Razor answered.

The bullet did minor damage to her knee. There is going to be a little scar on the front and back of her knee. She won't be able to fight for a few weeks, said Dr.Talonson.

Thanks Doc we'll tell her, answered T-bone.

Wheres her room at Doc, Razor asked.

It's down the hall take a left and it will be the first door on your right, answered Dr. Talonson.

Thank you Doc, Razor replied.

Razor, T-bone, and Callie walked down the hall to Shadow's room and went in.

Hey guys, said Shadow.

Are you okay, Callie asked.

It hurts but I'll live through it Callie, Shadow answered.

Dr.Talonson said that you won't be able to fight for a few weeks Shadow, said T-bone.

Okay thanks for telling me T-bone, answered Shadow.

Guys can I talk to Shadow alone please, asked Razor.

Sure Razor come on Callie Razor wants to talk in privet, said T-bone.

Okay T-bone see you guys later, Callie replied.

T-bone and Callie walked out and closed the door behind them.

Shadow I have to tell you something, said Razor.

Sure Razor you can tell me anything, Shadow answered.

Shadow back at the building I wasn't telling the truth there is something wrong, replied Razor.

Whats wrong Razor, Shadow asked.

Razor walked over to Shadow and sat on the edge of her bed.

The thing is that (sigh) I've fallen in love with you Shadow, Razor answered.

Razor back at the building when we were fighting with Dark Kat you weren't thinking of your safty you were thinking of mine, Shadow questioned.

Yeah, Razor answered.

Shadow put her hand on Razors warm cheek and brought him closer to her. Then their lips met they kissed for five minutes. Then they broke away.

Does this mean you love me Shadow, Razor asked.

Yes, answered Shadow.

They both laughed. Then T-bone and Callie ran in breathing heavy.

Whats wrong with you two, asked Shadow.

The press got by the Enforcers and their looking for us, said T-bone.

Then Dr.Talonson and Commander Feral walked in.

You Swat Kats are causing a lot of trouble, Feral shouted.

Well it's not our fault Feral, yelled Shadow.

Oh really then who's fault is it then, Feral questioned.

Dark Kats if he hadn't shot me in my knee we wouldn't be here right now did that ever a cure to you Feral, Shadow answered.

Yes, Feral replied.

Okay Swat Kats Shadow can go home with you but remember no fighting Shadow. Said Dr.Talonson.

One question Feral, asked T-bone.

What Swat Kat, Feral scold.

How are we going to get out with out being ran over by news reporters, replied T-bone.

There's a barricade leading to the roof so you can get to the turbokat, answered Feral.

Dr.Talonson walked over to Shadow and took the IV out of her arm and gave her crutches. Shadow took the crutches and got of the bed and walked over to were Razor was standing. He raped he's arms around her waist they looked at each other and smiled. Razor put his head on her shoulder.

Hey we're ready to go, replied T-bone.

Let's go guys, replied Shadow.

Shadow, Razor,and T-bone walked out of the room and into the mob of news reporters. There was yelling (don't even think the Swat Kats could hear themselves think.) They made it to the roof. Razor picked up Shadow and ran to the turbokat. T-bone, Razor, and Shadow jumped into the cockpit and took off toward the hanger. Shadow sat in Razors lap. Shadow looked up at Razor and kissed him

the end


End file.
